te amè muy tarde
by nansteph14
Summary: Siempre siendo su amigo, siempre estando a su lado, siempre amándola…pero ella no quiso aceptar nada de eso…hasta que lo perdió…ahora es muy tarde, el está parado en un altar esperando a la que sería su futura esposa…pero…aunque lo deseara… no era ella… ¿De que serviría decirle que lo amaba ahora?, si ya es muy tarde para eso…solo le queda renunciar a el...¿o no? pasen y lean...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente bonita del foro **

**Aquí mi persona reportándose con un sexi fic (?). ¿Se preguntaran que paso con el otro y porque subo un nuevo proyecto, teniendo otro pendiente?...bueno eso es porque, esta historia la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo y está un poco más avanzada que la otra, y esa aún está en proceso de creación.**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos, aquí está mi nuevo proyecto…espero que les guste leerla…así como a mi escribirla…**

**A leer:**

…**.**

**Te amé muy tarde**

**CAPITULO I**

Ahí estabas tú, tan sonriente, tus ojos brillaban con emoción.

Te notabas impaciente, claro, era de esperarse, después de todo la paciencia no es una de tus mejores virtudes. En verdad te veías muy guapo parado allí; a la espera de la mujer a la que habías elegido para pasar el resto de tu vida, esperabas a que entrara por aquel pasillo de la iglesia y por fin los dos unieran sus vidas hasta el final o como diría esa frase tan cliché: "hasta que la muerte nos separe".

Y por fin, la espera termino...

La marcha nupcial anunció la aparición de la protagonista de ese evento. La Novia.

Todos la miraban con admiración, en verdad era hermosa, y aunque, su rostro no se lo podía ver debido al velo, pero, se podría notar una sonrisa, que raramente no era de felicidad como las demás novias, no, la de ella mostraba victoria, autosuficiencia y arrogancia por haber ganado una guerra, una dura batalla por el corazón de aquel joven que la esperaba con los nervios a flor de piel parado en el altar mayor, aquella chica había competido en una guerra sin cuartel, una batalla que ganó...contra mí.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?, ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?

No, si me di cuenta, pero me negaba a aceptarlo, me negaba a arruinar una amistad con algo que podría haber sido hermoso o quizá algo que no hubiera tenido un mañana.

Pero ya es tarde, ya no se puede cambiar el pasado, ni hacer algo para arreglarlo.

Sabía que tarde o temprano, él se cansaría de mendigar amor y buscaría a otra persona, pero siempre me pareció imposible, creí que siempre estaría ahí, que siempre lo tendría a mi lado, que te conformarías con ser mi mejor amigo, aquel que no pasaría de eso para verme ser feliz, no importa cuántas veces lo rechazara, el siempre volvería a mí.

Que arrogante fui al pensar eso, nunca me di cuenta del daño que te hacía al salir con otros, al dar mi cariño a alguien más, pero todo tiene su límite, y tú...no fuiste la excepción.

Lastimosamente, nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde.

Ese día cuando me contaste entre risas que habías empezado a salir con alguien más, algo dentro de mí reaccionó con algo parecido a la angustia, pero no le tomé mayor importancia, solo lo ignoré, ya que seguía negando lo que sentía. Fui tan terca, que preferí sonreírte y desearte felicidad en tu nueva relación a lo que tú esbozaste una sonrisa triste, que mostraba resignación.

De eso ya tres años.

Tres años que vi como poco a poco, te alejabas más y más de mí, de ver cómo otra te llenaba de alegrías, de ver como tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que sentía tan mía, ya era de alguien más.

¿Egoísta?

Si, lo admito, estaba siendo egoísta, pero como no serlo con algo que desde antes de saberlo, ya era mío.

Y el tiempo pasó muy rápido, sintiéndome cada vez más sola, tratando de llenar aquel vacío que me dejaste con banas compañías, pero que sin embargo, fue inútil, no eras tú...ninguno de ellos eras tú.

Después de un tiempo, me resigne a dejar de tratar de reemplazarte, y cada día que pasaba iba descubriendo sentimientos que nunca había sentido por alguien que no fueras tú, el único capaz de llenar ese lugar en mi corazón eras tú. Pero seguí viviendo en la ignorancia, hasta que me di por vencida, me resigné a aceptar lo que sentía, eso que tuve guardado por años, no pude seguir mintiéndome más, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos aquello que por tanto tiempo había negado sentir. Por fin gritar...que te amo.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

No me di cuenta de cuanto te amaba hasta hace 6 meses atrás, fue el sábado más amargo de mi vida, ese día, había decidido ser sincera y decirte cuanto te amaba, así que te cité en el parque al que tú y yo solíamos frecuentar, solo para pasar un buen momento observando el cielo, a lo que tu aceptaste gustoso, después de todo, ya casi no nos veíamos.

No me había dado cuenta de cuanto añoraba ese lugar, nuestro lugar, donde habíamos pasado por tanta alegrías y tristezas, donde podíamos echarnos a reír si temor ser mal vistos, sin temor a ser nosotros mismos.

Cuando por fin nos encontramos, parecía como que el tiempo no había pasado, volvíamos a ser los de antes, volvíamos a ser los mejores amigos.

Reímos como hace mucho tiempo no lo habíamos hecho, solo éramos tu y yo. Nadie más existía en ese momento, por lo que pensé que era el momento justo para decirte lo que sentía por ti, así que tomé una gran bocanada de aire para darme un poco de valor

— Tengo algo que decirte —.Dijimos al unísono, eso en verdad me sorprendió, y al parecer a ti también y nuevamente empezamos a reír.

—Dilo tú primero —. Lo alenté. Grave error.

—De acuerdo, quiero mostrarte algo —. Dijiste un tanto ¿nervioso?

Dirigiste tu mano al bolsillo de tu pantalón y sacaste una cajita pequeña con terciopelo azul, en verdad eso me extrañó.

Abriste la cajita con una delicadeza imposible, y me maraville con lo que vi. Dentro de ella había un pequeño anillo bañado en oro blanco adornado con un zafiro, en verdad era hermoso.

—Oh, Natsu, en verdad es hermoso —. Dije emocionada.

— ¿Verdad que si?, ¿En verdad te gusta?—.Dijiste con una chispa de emoción en tus ojos jade.

—Claro, como no iba a gustarme, si es precioso.

— Es bueno saber eso. Lo compré pensando en el color de sus ojos

— ¿En el color de sus ojos? ¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunté extrañada, algo no iba bien.

—Porque si a ti te gustó, significa que a Lissana también le va a gustar.

— ¿A Lissana?—.Pregunté confundida.

—Sí, después de todo el zafiro combina con sus ojos, y creo que van a brillar más cuando le pida matrimonio.

De acuerdo eso no lo vi venir, un nudo se me formó en la garganta y mis ojos comenzaron a picarme amenazándome con llorar.

— ¿Le pedirás matrimonio?—. Dije tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara.

—Aja—. Hiciste una pausa soltando un largo suspiro y luego continuaste. — Si Lucy, he decidido casarme y hacer mi vida a lado de Lissana—. Soltaste mirándome a los ojos.

En ese momento, mi mundo se desmoronó, algo dentro de mí se rompió, solo pude limitarme a sonreír, una sonrisa demasiado falsa la cual rogaba que no te dieras cuenta, me levanté de donde estaba y me acerqué a ti abrazándote, abrazo al cual correspondiste un tanto extrañado.

—Felicidades, te deseo lo mejor Natsu, sé que serás feliz—. Dije tratando de no llorar.

—Gracias Luce, sabía que me apoyarías en este gran paso.

No pude hacer nada más que desearte felicidad y tragarme las lágrimas que cada vez se me hacía más difícil de retener. Ya era tarde, muy tarde.

Te perdí.

….

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó?¿lo continuo? dejen su opinión…y si les gustó denle like…oigan esperen eso es en Facebook…si les gustó dejen un review…

Nos leemos n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola…**

**Yo de nuevo, **

**Quise subir el segundo capítulo, para que avanzara un poco la historia…aunque de por sí, la historia avanza como caracol en muletas (?)…y también porque no iba a poder subir el capítulo pronto como había quedado…ya que la Universidad y el trabajo exprimen mi tiempo…**

**Así que, he aquí el segundo capitulo:**

**Agradecimientos al final…**

**RENUNCIA: en el capítulo anterior olvide esto…todos los cargos, derechos, delitos, contrabandos, extorciones, secuestros, denuncias y demás…a Hiiro Mashima…que quiso personificarse mediante Happy para que hubiera alguien quien les trollee en el anime…mientras él nos trollea nosotros en la vida real.**

**A leer: **

**CAPITULO II**

Trataba de no echarme a llorar frente a ti por la noticia que acababas de darme, quería ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte; pero una traviesa lagrima se escapó de entre mis ojos, dando inicio a una caravana de desobedientes y saladas lagrimas que poco a poco se iban haciendo más recurrentes, adornando mis mejillas con los cristalinos rastros.

No me di cuenta de cuando había empezado mi silencioso llanto hasta que enjugaste mis lágrimas con el dorso de tu mano. Y pronto pude ver la preocupación en tu rostro al verme llorar en silencio, pero traté de disimular mi tristeza con una falsa sonrisa en mi afligido rostro, decidí fingir felicidad, te mentí y me mentí a mí misma diciendo que solo lloraba de alegría hacia ti. Me miraste no muy convencido, pero aceptaste mi respuesta mostrándome esa sonrisa tuya tan característica que ya hace tiempo atrás se había convertido en mi favorita, pero que cobardemente nunca te lo hice saber. Te devolví la sonrisa, la más real y parecida a la felicidad que pude mostrar en esos momentos; mientras que por dentro me moría a cada segundo que pasaba; una tortura lenta y dolorosa que poco a poco acababa con lo que quedaba de mis destrozada alma mientras que mi corazón se había roto en miles de pedazos imposibles de volver a armar.

Ya solo quedaba mostrar una máscara de felicidad, ya que si tú eres feliz…yo también lo sería. O eso me mentí a mí misma para repeler un poco el dolor que sentía.

Tres meses antes de la boda, quisiste arreglar todo para cuando tú y ella vivieran juntos, querías darle una sorpresa, querías buscar aquel lugar especial; el cual, se convertiría en tu hogar y en el cual pudieras formar una familia. Por lo que me pediste ayuda para no equivocarte con una mala decisión, querías que todo fuera perfecto, mientras yo quería desaparecer o despertar lo más pronto si esto se trataba de un horrible sueño, pero no, todo esto real, estúpida y dolorosamente real.

Acepte de mala gana, cumpliendo con mi papel de mejor amiga.

Pasamos horas visitando varias viviendas; eligiendo la que sería la mejor, pero al parecer ninguna fue lo suficientemente buena para ti, ya que, ninguna cumplía con tus expectativas, no voy a negar que me divertí paseando de casa en casa, en mi mente imaginaba que aquel regalo de tu parte era para mí, y no para aquella que ocupo aquel lugar que me pertenece pero que por cobardía, yo no tengo porque lo perdí.

Pasaron horas, y finalmente elegimos la mejor, era perfecta, muy amplia, con hermoso jardín delantero y lateral y una enorme piscina por la parte de atrás, pero lo que más nos gusto fue que tenía un enorme mirador que daba la vista hacia un hermoso lago y según el dueño, por las noches se podía apreciar a las estrellas en todo su esplendor, lo repito, era perfecta. Y tú pensaste igual, ya que la compraste pero sin antes darme una mirada cómplice para que te diera una afirmación, por lo que te sonreí y tú supiste entender mi silencioso mensaje.

—Sé que serán muy felices aquí—. Nos dijo el dueño sorprendiéndonos. — Es un excelente lugar para formar un hogar—. Continuó el anciano, ajeno a lo que de verdad pasaba. —Les deseo mucha felicidad en su matrimonio.

—No, yo no…quiero decir…él y yo no—.Trate de explicar pero tú fuiste más rápido.

—Ella y yo no estamos casados, ella es solo mi amiga—.Me interrumpiste explicando, pero por alguna razón tus palabras se clavaron como cuchillos en lo más profundo de mi corazón. —Lucy, solo me vino a acompañar—.continuaste con tus mortales palabras. —Le daré una sorpresa a mi futura esposa.

—Es una lástima—.Dijo el anciano mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —.Preguntaste intrigado.

—A nada en realidad. —dijo dándonos la espalda. — Solo que es verdaderamente triste ver que dos personas que nacieron para estar juntas, estén decididos a pasar su vida con la persona equivocada, mientras alguien sufre en silencio. —Continuó esto mirándome disimuladamente por encima del hombro. —Joven Dragneel, pase al despacho, arreglará el contrato de compra-venta con mí abogado, los veré luego—. Dijo esto último continuando su camino, ¿acaso estaba disgustado?

Pero entonces entendí lo que quiso decir, tuve intenciones de decirle que fue mi culpa desde el principio que no estuviéramos juntos, pero Natsu llamó mi atención.

— ¿Oye, que quiso decir con eso? —.Preguntaste curioso, seguías siendo tan distraído como siempre y no entendías indirectas. —No le entendí nada.

—Yo tampoco—.Le mentí, ¿De que serviría explicárselo todo ahora? —Deberías ir a ver lo del contrato y las escrituras, yo mientras daré una vuelta por la casa—. Dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Ah, es verdad, entonces, te veo luego Lucy-Dijiste mientras te alejabas.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras tu arreglabas los acuerdos necesarios para la posesión de tu nueva casa, yo me dedique a esconder mi pena recorriendo la casa, sin darme cuenta mis pasos me guiaron hasta el observatorio. En verdad la vista era hermosa, pude ver como el sol se ocultaba dando un bello reflejo anaranjado en el lago.

— ¿Es hermoso, verdad? —.Habló una voz a mi espalda, haciéndome dar un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa.

—Disculpe, no sabía que estaba aquí, perdón por haber venido sin permiso—.Me apresuré a decir mientras me volteaba rápidamente para observarlo sentado en una mecedora en la esquina del mirador, a lo que el anciano dueño de casa soltó una leve risa.

—No te preocupes jovencita, después de todo muy pronto esta ya no será mi casa.

—Lo sé, pero, de igual manera no debí haber entrado en este lugar así, lo siento.

—No hay problema, todo está bien—.Dijo el hombre dándome una amable sonrisa a la cual correspondí sinceramente.

— Debe sentirse extraño al tener que dejar su casa, de seguro va extrañar estar aquí, en el que fue su hogar durante muchos años.

—Bueno, eso es verdad, y esos tranquilizantes atardeceres será lo que más extrañaré.

—Pero señor, no debería vender su casa si tanto dolor le causa, después de todo aquí tuvo toda una vida y entiendo que le será muy difícil dejar todos su recuerdos y vivencias atrás.

—Te equivocas jovencita, no me causa dolor dejar mi casa, y los recuerdos siempre estarán conmigo hasta el último de mis días, solo es un poco de nostalgia, pero, saber que esta casa volverá a llenarse de vida con una familia joven, me llena de emoción.

—Ya veo—.Dije regresando mí vista al cielo que se teñía de un tono salmón. Y luego todo se volvió silencio, pero por alguna razón me resultaba muy cómodo.

—Jovencita—.el anciano rompió el silencio, llamando mi atención. — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, ¿Qué es?

—Tú y el joven Dragneel, ¿De verdad no son nada?

—No—.Respondí en voz baja pero no mucho para que el me escuchara. —Natsu y yo solo somos amigos—.Dije con aire tristeza. — Él mismo lo dijo, hace un momento.

—Lo sé, y pude notar como sus palabras te hicieron daño—. Vaya que era observador. — ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con ser solo su amiga? ¿Acaso tú no lo amas?

Esa pregunta me tomó por la guardia baja, no sabía que responder. —Yo…no sé de qué está hablando, yo no siento nada por él.

—No trates de mentirme niña, he vivido lo suficiente para saber cuándo dos personas se aman, se ve claramente que tu si lo amas, así como también, se ve cuanto sufres al saber que no puedes ser correspondida.

¿Cómo hacía para saberlo? ¿Acaso era algún tipo de adivino?

—Entonces también debe saber que él no me ama—.Le respondí a la defensiva tratando de voltear la balanza a mi favor.

—La verdad no sabía cómo interpretar lo que aquel joven siente por ti, en todos mis años de vida, muy pocas veces he visto a una pareja compaginar tanto, no sabría cómo llamar a ese vínculo que ustedes tienen, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

— ¿Vinculo?, ¿A qué se refiere? —. Pregunte sin entender.

—Me refiero a las miradas de complicidad, los gestos, sus conexiones mentales, se ve que son diferentes y a la vez tan iguales por lo que de alguna u otra manera, logran complementarse mutuamente, aunque ustedes no se den cuenta.

—Creo que se equivoca, Él y yo no hacemos ni tenemos nada de eso.

—No, claro que no—.Dijo el anciano con ¿sarcasmo? —. ¡Por Dios niña! Hasta pide tu aprobación para poder tomar una decisión, hasta yo con mis cataratas en mis ojos puedo ver la conexión especial que existe entre ustedes dos.

—Ah, bueno, eso siempre ha sido así entre nosotros, desde que nos hicimos mejores amigos.

—Creo que estas confundida, jovencita—. Dijo el anciano con un suspiro de resignación. —O más bien, creo que vives en la negación, te vives mintiendo a ti misma y sin saberlo te estás haciendo daño, deberías aclarar un poco tus sentimientos y una vez que lo hayas hecho…decirle lo que sientes, decirle que lo amas—.Finalizó, él tenía razón.

De repente ante esas palabras sentí un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos comenzaban a picar. Genial, iba a llorar.

— ¿¡Y de que serviría!? —.Explote por fin soltando las lágrimas que en todo el día he tratado de retener, lo que durante meses no quería que saliera de mi ahora se liberaba con fuerza. —De que serviría que le dijera que lo amo, si el ama a otra y no a mí—.Continué cada vez un poco más alterada. —De que serviría decirle mis sentimientos si ya perdí mi oportunidad con él hace mucho tiempo, si desperdicié el amor que juraba tenerme y luego se lo está dando a otra. No cambiaría nada—.Concluí bañada en lágrimas. —Nada.

—Eso tú no lo sabes jovencita. Tú no sabes si aún te ama o no.

—Él… él se va a casar en tres meses, nunca había pensado en casarse hasta que encontrara a la indicada, es más que obvio que ya no me ama—.Dije regresando a ver al horizonte que cada vez se hacía más oscuro por la presencia de la noche. —Y yo debo también dejar de amarlo y resignarme de una vez por todas.

—Está bien, creo que tú ganas—. Dijo el anciano mientras se levantaba de su mecedora. — Pero solo recuerda las palabras de este viejo metiche—. Continuó alejándose hacia la puerta. —Una persona no deja de amar de un día para el otro, y solo se ama una sola vez en la vida…el resto son solo complementos para llenar el vacío que la otra persona dejó. Piénsalo.

—Si amas a algo tienes que dejarlo ir—.Respondí con amargura ante su frase final.

—De acuerdo, pero esa frase está incompleta—.Concluyó desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la habitación contigua al mirador.

Lo voltee a ver para que me aclarara lo que quiso decir pero el anciano ya se había alejado, así que preferí no darle más vueltas al asunto, por lo que me giré sobre mis talones y me arrimé en el barandal para contemplar las estrellas que daban compañía a la noche que ya se hacía presente.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase observando el paisaje nocturno adornado de diamantes, pero la verdad no me importaba. Perdí la noción del tiempo; podría quedarme ahí eternamente.

Mas no me di cuenta de la figura que me observaba y se acercaba en silencio.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…**

**Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a los primeros seguidores de este proyecto:**

Generala,

yayodragneelkun

GusMUFC7

ValescaDragneel

**Gracias por comentar, tratare de no tardar mucho en actualizar.**

**Gracias por leer, no se olviden dejar un review…**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…**

**saludos n.n **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos nuevamente; **

**La verdad esto no iba a quedar así, pero es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga y estuvo conmigo mientras escribía esto y no sabía muy bien como terminar el capítulo, así que le pedí sugerencias y me dio varias ideas…entre ellos una escena entre Natsu y Lucy…que a mi parecer es muy pronto para que pase… y esto es lo quedó.**

**Ahora algunas aclaraciones para tener en cuenta: **

**P1: Olvidé aclarar esto desde el principio, por favor no me maten! , esta historia está adaptada en universo alterno, no tiene nada que ver con el universo original del mundo de Fairy Tail (como ya se habrán dado cuenta). **

**P2: A algunos les preocupa la forma que está sufriendo Lucy, pero como ya he dicho, es necesario, esta historia está basada en la frase "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y en otra más…esa no la diré ya que se revelarían cosas.**

**RENUNCIA:** **todos los cargos, derechos, delitos, contrabandos, extorciones, secuestros, denuncias y demás…a Hiiro Mashima…que quiso personificarse mediante Happy para que hubiera alguien quien les trollee en el anime…mientras él nos trollea nosotros en la vida real. Solo ésta loca y confusa historia, sacada de aquel mundo que tengo llamado cabeza es mía…**

**SIN MAS COSAS QUE DECIR…**

**A LEER:**

**CAPITULO III**

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que, sin darme cuenta que alguien llegaba silenciosamente hasta mí.

—Oye—. Dijo una voz muy conocida para mí, mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, haciendo que una vez más en esa día volviera a dar un respingo por el sustos; ¿Qué era?... ¿el día de asustar a Lucy? si seguían haciéndome eso me provocarían un paro cardiaco tarde o temprano. Espera ¿Él me estaba abrazando por la espalda?

—Natsu—. Pude pronunciar recuperándome del susto y controlando el nerviosismo por repentino acercamiento. — ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Ya nos vamos?

Pero no hiciste caso y me apretaste más hacia ti, yo mientras trataba inútilmente darme la vuelta, pero tus brazos no me lo permitían. —Espera Natsu, ¿Qué haces?, suéltame.

—No quiero—.Dijiste como un niño pequeño. — Estás temblando Luce, ¿Tienes frio?, déjame darte un poco de calor—. Tu voz sonaba ronca, dejando atrás todo el infantilismo. Te acercaste demasiado a mi nuca soltando un poco de aliento, provocándome una corriente en mi espina dorsal y haciéndome que me estremeciera, es entonces cuando me di cuenta que tu aliento olía un poco a alcohol.

—Natsu ¿Estuviste tomando? —. Pregunté aun luchando por zafarme de tu agarre.

—Tal vez—. Mencionaste con inocencia fingida. —Está bien, me declaro culpable, si, estuve tomando junto al abogado, ya sabes, para celebrar la compra de la casa, pero solo fueron un par de copas, nada más.

— ¿Nada más? —. Repetí incrédula. —Dragneel, sinceramente, no creo que haya sido solo un par de copas.

—Ya Luce, no me regañes—.Dijiste nuevamente con voz de niño mientras hacías un puchero, que me hiso olvidar mi enojo.

—Está bien, no te regañare más, pero ya suéltame, tenemos que irnos antes de que se haga más tarde, nos tardaremos por lo menos dos horas en regresar a Magnolia en tren.

— ¿En tren? —.Dijiste con horror marcado en tu rostro.

—Si, en tren, en tus condiciones actuales, no me voy a arriesgar a ir por la carretera contigo como piloto. Y ahora, puedes por favor soltarme para que podamos irnos de una vez por todas.

—No, aún es muy pronto—.Volviste a hablar con voz baja y ronca, mientras ponías tu barbilla sobre mi clavícula. —Luce, déjame disfrutar de este momento, déjame tenerte entre mis brazos.

—Natsu ¿Qué dices?

Al parecer no me había equivocado, si había sido más de un par de copas, lo que provocaba que el dijera cosas sin sentido, a las que no debía tomar importancia, pero si no tenían importancia, ¿Por qué me había sonrojado y sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por hora?

Rayos, creí que había logrado encerrar mis sentimientos bajo llave en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero al parecer no funcionó, ya que estaban escapando como estampida.

—Digo que ya me canse de jugar al mejor amigo y fingir que ya no siento nada por ti.

—E…está bien —.Dije con los nervios a flor de piel, las cosas se estaba saliendo de control. —Será mejor que volvamos a Magnolia, yo manejaré, así no tendremos que tomar un tren —.Cambié de tema rápidamente fingiendo que no había escuchado es ultimo mientras lograba zafarme por fin del agarre de sus fuertes brazos y me alejaba de él. — Vamos.

—Si—.Dijo en un murmuro

Teníamos dos horas de camino por recorrer y no me agradaba manejar por la noche, pero no tenía más opción, era eso o quedarnos en ese lugar a pasar la noche, así que preferí conducir.

El lugar sí que estaba lejos de Magnolia, pero no había sido idea tuya, sé que nunca querrías alejarte de nosotros pero esa había sido una idea Lissana que había surgido en una de sus conversaciones, y tú, solo querías complacerla… me pregunto… ¿nos echaras de menos cuando te vayas de magnolia, de tu hogar, de tu familia, de tus amigos?... ¿de mí?

Pero creo que eso es lo mejor, no soportaría ver cómo haces feliz a alguien más, de seguro mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos, claro, siempre y cuando…queden más pedazos por romperse. Y nuevamente estaba siendo egoísta, pensando en mi felicidad, y no en la tuya, aunque estoy más que seguro de que ella sabrá hacerte feliz, como yo….no pude ni podré hacerlo.

Y con esos pensamientos nos dirigimos a tu auto y abandonamos la casa, aquel lugar que sería tu nuevo hogar, donde empezarías una nueva vida y tendrías lo que siempre quisiste tener…una familia.

El viaje de regreso fue muy silencioso, él se había quedado dormido hasta el final del trayecto, creo que fue más por los efectos del alcohol que por el cansancio del día. Cuando por fin llegamos hasta su departamento, él todavía estaba dormido, la verdad, se veía tan tranquilo, tanto, que me daba pena despertarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, ni modo que lo dejara dormido ahí. Estaba por sacudirlo, cuando de repente las imágenes de lo que paso en el mirador invadieron mi mente; sus brazos apretándome posesivamente hacia su cuerpo, sus palabras, su aliento en mi cuello. ¡No!, —deja de pensar en eso—, me reprendí a mi misma.

—Oye, llegamos—.Trate de despertarlo, pero nada, vaya que tenía el sueño muy pesado. —Anda Natsu, despierta, llegamos a tu departamento—.Pero nada, solo murmuró algo ininteligible y siguió durmiendo.

Al no haber respuesta por parte de él, no me quedó otra opción más que estacionar el auto en el aparcamiento. Apagué el vehículo, y salí de el a regañadientes hasta el frio exterior del aparcamiento, abrí la puerta del copiloto y lo volví a sacudir un poco más fuerte, logrando que abriera un poco los ojos.

—Vamos, ayúdame un poco—.Dije tratando de sacarlo del auto pasando su brazo por mi hombro, para recargar su peso en el. — ¿Sabes qué?, me ayudarías un poco más si no te hicieras tan pesado y evitaras que tenga una fractura en mi espalda.

El soltó una risa baja y siguió caminando aun recargado en mí, hacia el ascensor.

Llegamos al que era su departamento, llena de vergüenza, metí una de mis manos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón en busca de su llave, logrando mi objetivo y sacando la mano rápidamente. Introduje la llave en el cerrojo y entramos con pasos torpes.

Lo recosté en el sofá más grande de su sala para que siguiera durmiendo. Al hacerlo me quede un rato mirándolo dormir. En verdad iba a extrañarlo, sabía que una vez que se casara, las cosas entre nosotros iban a cambiar mucho, empezando por irse de la ciudad, de repente, sentí mis ojos humedecerse ante esa idea, pero tenía que aceptarlo. Con eso en mis pensamientos me di vuelta dispuesta a salir del departamento, pero mi trayecto fue interrumpido por un agarre en mi muñeca izquierda, volví mi vista hacia atrás y vi que la mano de Natsu sosteniendo la mía, evitando que me fuera.

—Espera—. Habló con voz baja arrastrando un poco las palabras. —No te vayas, por favor Luce, espera un momento —.Siguió hablando mientras se incorporaba en el sillón

— ¿Qué pasa Natsu?, ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué es?

—A ti —.Seguido de eso, haló de mi muñeca haciendo que bruscamente dé la vuelta y caiga encima de él.

—Pero que rayos te…. —.Traté de reclamarle, mas no pude, ya que sin darme cuenta había unido sus labios a los míos y yo, aunque sabía que estaba mal… comencé a corresponder el beso.

Esto no estaba para nada bien, no era correcto, él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y el solo me estaba besando porque estaba ebrio, no me amaba, estaba comprometido, solo lo había hecho por impulso y yo sabía perfectamente eso.

Pero….

¿Porque no me detenía?

¿Por qué no lo apartaba?

¿Por qué mi corazón latía cual alas de colibrí?

¿Por qué no quería que ese momento terminara?

¿Porque?

Eso no debía pasar, no así, si es que él no me amaba no podía dejar que ese beso continuara, así que logre entrar en conciencia y me separé rápidamente de él —aunque me costó mucho hacerlo—tratando de levantarme de encima de él.

—No, espera, esto no está bien.

—Sí, si está bien—.Dijo acercándose de nuevo a mis labios y robándome otro beso.

—No, no lo está—. Repetí separando nuevamente mi rostro del suyo. —Tú estás comprometido con Lissana, te casaras muy pronto con ella.

—No la nombres…. —dijo con voz ronca y demandante—. No esta noche, esta noche solo somos tú y yo.

—Nat…su, no—.dije débilmente mientras el, nuevamente, unía nuestros labios.

Lo que me había dicho en verdad había sido hermoso, si tan solo fuera real, al saber que el solo lo hacía porque estaba ebrio, en verdad me lastimaba. Sin notarlo, mis lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de mis ojos cerrados, mientras nuestro prohibido beso continuaba aumentando de ritmo a cada momento.

Él se separó de mí, para continuar besando mi rostro, e ir barriendo las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de mis ojos en el transcurso.

—No llores…—dijo mientras continuaba con su recorrido de besos en mi afligido rostro. —Todo está bien, déjame amarte, no pienses en los otros, no existe nada más que nosotros.

Sin darme cuenta volvió a unir nuestros labios, apartándolos después de un momento siguiendo su recorrido por mi mentón, descendiendo lentamente a mi cuello, mientras sus manos le brindaba caricias a mi espalda, cuando menos lo imagine él se había acomodado encima de mí, dejándome apresada entre el sofá y su fuerte cuerpo.

Me alarme un poco cuando una de sus manos se dirigió a los botones de mi blusa, soltándolo al instante, siguiendo así con los siguientes, mientras yo lo separaba un poco de mi para emularlo zafando los botones de su camisa. Mi mente decía que nos detuviera antes de que fuera tarde, pero, mi corazón me decía que continuara ya que yo lo amaba, empezando una batalla interna con migo misma, donde finalmente, mi corazón venció a mi mente.

Mi blusa quedó abierta, mostrándome solo con mi sujetador ante él, mientras su camisa había desaparecido, sus besos siguieron el recorrido por mi cuello, mi clavícula, finalmente bajando hasta el valle de mis pechos.

Pero antes de continuar, me tomó en brazos delicadamente, cargándome como recién casados, mientras iniciaba el camino hasta su habitación, en verdad me sorprendió un poco ya que en su condición no tambaleaba, andaba con paso firme, como si no hubiera una sola gota de alcohol en sus sistema. En tanto juntábamos nuestros labios nuevamente. Abrió la puerta de recamara con un poco de dificultad, entrando en su penumbra, pero eso no importaba; ya nada importaba, estaba fuera de mí, mi cordura me había abandonado totalmente, dejaría de pensar en todo por esa noche, … tenía razón; esta noche seriamos solo él y yo, el resto vendría después.

Entró a la habitación conmigo aun en brazos, sin poner la mínima distancia entre nosotros, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, dejando atrás todo, olvidando que lo nuestro estaba prohibido, olvidándonos de lo que pasaría después de esto, siendo solo los dos.

Solo por esta noche.

**¿Les gustó? ¿Sigo con la historia?... ¿merezco un review?**

**Ahora, les voy a hacer unas preguntas…**

**¿Quieren que este capítulo quede así?...o lo cambio… ¿Creen que es muy pronto para que eso pase?... ¿Quieren que en lugar de que pase lo que va pasar la historia, Lucy lo detenga, salga corriendo y no lleguen a nada?...en caso de que les haya gustado el capítulo…simplemente continuare con lo que guía a lo que viene… cofcofLEMONcofcof…que será dentro de dos capítulos(Que planeo hacerlo extremadamente tierno…por que el NaLu…se lo merece), ya que para el próximo tengo planeado hacer el capítulo desde las perspectiva de Natsu…desde que se va firmar el contra de la casa y todo eso…hasta lo que llega el capítulo de hoy…explicando el porqué de sus acciones que lo guiaron a tener ese compartimiento todo meloso con Lucy y todo eso…**

**En caso de que el capítulo sea rechazado…no pasa nada…simplemente cambio el capítulo y pongo otra cosa…y ya está… **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Valesca Dragneel **

**YayoDragneelkun**

**Generala**

**Josh Straiker**

**Gracias por seguir mi historia… **

**Respuestas a Reviews: **

**josh straiker: **me alegra que te guste el fic…posiblemente ponga uno que otro flash back de Natsu siendo rechazado…la verdad no lo había pensado…pero es una buena idea…gracias…espero que te guste también el capítulo de hoy…quiero leer tu opinión…nos leemos.

**Inu**: gracias por comentar y leer el fic…espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy…No te preocupes…yo amo el NaLu…no me perdonaría a misma sino pongo algo NaLu…esto sería un NaLu vs NaLi…y vienen muchas más cosas…no te preocupes que el Nalu ya se siente…está a la vuelta de la esquina y lo que pasara en los próximos capítulos hará dudar mucho a Natsu sobre lo que piensa hacer. Pero Lissana no se va quedar con los brazos cruzados y hará todo lo posible para que Natsu se quede con ella…y ya no digo más…

**Y gracias todos nuevamente…tratare de subir lo mas pronto el próximo capítulo. Y no olviden dejar un review…por que leer una historia sin comentar…es como entrar a tu casa y no saludar a tu madre…ok no.**

**Nos leemos n.n**


End file.
